


Who Said You'd Be Alone On New Years?

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader gets sick on New Years Eve. Maybe it won’t derail her plans with Billy too much though.





	Who Said You'd Be Alone On New Years?

You hadn’t meant to wake up on New Years Eve sick as hell. In fact, your heart sank when you realized that you were sick. You spent the day trying to nurse your cold. You couldn’t stop sneezing and coughing, your throat was on fire, and you were nearly brought to tears when you realized you’d have to cancel your plans with Billy.

You had a massive crush on Billy. When he had asked you to join him at a friends New Years Eve party, you jumped at the opportunity. It wasn’t technically a date, you were certain that he had invited you as a friend, but you couldn’t help but be excited and nervous that he had asked you to join him.

You had hoped that, because it was New Years, maybe he’d kiss you at midnight. It was pathetic that you planned on getting your first kiss with him in this way, but at least it was something.

You begrudgingly brought up his name on your contacts list, quickly sending him a text to let him know that tonight wasn’t going to happen for you.

_You: Sorry. Can’t make it to the party. Sick AF. :(_

You saw that he immediately read your text and you waited for him to respond, heart racing just thinking about him. He never responded though. No matter how often you checked your phone for the rest of the evening, there was never a response.

Around 9 o’clock, you gave up on the possibility of him caring about the fact that you were sick. Of course he didn’t care. It wasn’t going to ruin his plans. You set yourself up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket as you clicked on the TV to some New Years Eve celebration in New York City. You sniffled slightly, probably from the cold, but also maybe from the fact that you wouldn’t get your New Years kiss from Billy like you had dreamed you would.

Some time passed and you were slowly dozing off, exhausted from the illness that wasn’t getting any better. You hadn’t even taken any medicine since you were too sick to go to the store.

You reached for the remote, ready to turn the TV off so that you could head to bed early. You were still feeling sad and lonely, disappointed in your weak immune system that had ruined your plans. There was a soft knock at your front door and you frowned, wondering who the hell could be at your house this late at night. You shuffled to the door, still wrapped in the blanket and feeling woozy.

When you opened it, you were greeted by Billy’s smiling face. He looked at you and his smile fell suddenly.

“Wow, I guess you really are sick as fuck,” he commented.

You blushed, now embarrassed that he was seeing you this way. He never saw you when you weren’t put together, and right now, you looked and felt like death.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, throat hurting as you spoke.

“Jesus,” he replied, “maybe you should lay down.”

He quickly wrapped an arm around you, walking you back inside as he adjusted the bag that he was carrying in his hand, closing the door behind the two of you. He led you back to the couch, gently helping you sit as you sniffled again, letting out a very loud sneeze.

He made quick work of dealing with the items that he had brought over, taking out a plethora of medicine and treats.

“What is this?” You asked.

“You said you were sick, so I brought some stuff to hopefully help,” he replied with a smile. “We’ve got Nyquil, cough drops, tea, soup, and a bottle of champagne… you know, in case you still want to sort of ring in the new year properly.”

“You’re going to feed me Nyquil and alcohol?” You asked suspiciously.

“I figured I’d let you choose which one,” he chuckled.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll need the champagne. I’m not about to sit around by myself drinking. It’s a little pathetic.”

“Who said you’d be alone?” He asked.

“Well, I am alone,” you reminded him. “Everyone has plans, including you. I do appreciate you dropping this stuff off for me though.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not leaving you alone tonight.”

Before you could object, he had grabbed the container of soup, heading to the kitchen to warm it up for you. Did he really just imply that he was spending his New Years with a runny nosed, disgusting mess like you?

After a while he brought the soup to you and you eagerly began to eat. You hadn’t had the energy to eat all day and this was very much a treat. As you ate, he pointed out that it was after 11 o’clock, so he held up the champagne and box of tea. He raised a brow as he held them up to you, letting you decide which you’d like to have.

“Tea, please,” you said, voice still scratchy. It wouldn’t be the traditional New Years drink, but you knew it was what you needed. He headed to the kitchen again and prepared your tea; returning again with a steaming mug and a glass of champagne.

“I hope it’s okay if I at least break into the champagne,” he said. He handed you your tea and you smiled.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” you replied.

Billy took a seat next to you, glancing over as you sipped at your tea. You already felt better as the hot liquid and honey coated your sore throat.

“You don’t have to stay,” you began as you stared at him while he happily sipped from his glass.

“I want to,” he replied, “we had plans.”

“Well, you could still party with everyone else.”

“I don’t want to party with everyone else. I made plans with you, and I intend to keep those plans.”

“I’m so disgusting right now,” you argued. You set your mug of tea down, leaning back against the couch dramatically, another sneezing and coughing fit taking over.

“Here, this will help,” Billy said as he measured out the right amount of Nyquil in the little cup. He handed it to you and you gratefully accepted.

“Thanks.”

You leaned back again, trying to get comfortable when Billy moved closer to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer so that you were resting against him. You blushed, feeling your face heat up from more than just the fever.

You didn’t argue with the fact that you were so close to him. You let him hold you as you both stared off at the TV, pretending to be interested in the celebration that was going on.

You felt yourself begin to get sleepy and you struggled to stay awake. It was nearly midnight, and you really wanted to at least stay awake to hang out with the man who came to your rescue. Eventually though, the Nyquil and the fact that you were now so relaxed took hold. You weren’t sure exactly when you dozed off.

You only stirred when you could faintly hear the countdown happening in the background on the TV. Your hearing was muffled due to the cold, but you could at least tell that it was nearly time. Billy was still holding you, so you kept your eyes closed, not wanting this moment to end. You heard the people on the TV get to 1, and then there was music and noisemakers. The new year was officially here. You then felt Billy place a soft kiss to the top of your head, and you blushed again; sort of thrilled that he had kissed you at least this way, and sort of shocked that he still wanted to even if you were gross right now.

“Happy New Year, Y/N,” you heard him whisper. You smiled, snuggling closer to him as sleep took hold of you again.


End file.
